Without a Home
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: Due to terrible events Hermione is left homeless in the streets. She is taken in by Draco Malfoy. Who does not recognize her while she recognizes him. He plans to get rid of her as soon as possible, but will he? Or will he give this homeless girl a home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey I have a surprise to tell you! I don't own it! Lol okay it's not that big of a surprise since J.K. Rowling would probably not write fanfiction when she could write a fabulous new Harry Potter book.**

**Author Note: I am BACK! Sugar N Spice is back! So I thought I would give you guys a new story to read. I hope that you like and I hope that you will leave me a review!**

**Without a Home: Chapter 1**

The water swirled around Hermione's feet. Making her feet squish as she walked down the wet pavement. Her feet were numb from the chilly water soaking into her weathered shoes. Looking down she cringed at all of the holes.

She remembered when she had bought those white sneakers. Back when everything was O.K. When she wasn't alone out here in this world that she had never knew she would end up in. This world she should have never known. Never experienced.

Now her shoes were brown. Not pure white like they once were. They were tainted. Stained with dirt, mud, and who knows what. It was a stain that she had the burden of carrying around for the rest of her life. Since there was probably no chance that she would ever be able to buy new shoes. _'I can't even afford to feed myself,' _she thought as she heard her stomach growl.

The brown stain on her once-upon-a-time-white-sneakers was more than just a stain. It was a memory. A memory that she couldn't get rid of that always seemed to creep into her head. Even in her sleep she would dream of her past. She would dream of her life before it all happened. Hermione swallowed the growing lump in her throat. It always hurt to think of _'it'_. The thing that had brought her to this point in her life and then what did it do? It ditched her in this horrible place. It was like a tornado had swept her off of her feet and left her with nothing to hold on to. Leaving her defenseless in this horrible world that seemed was here just to torture her in misery.

She was so alone in this world. No one was there to stand by her side and tell her it was going to be okay. No one was there for her to talk to. No shoulder to cry on. No one was there for her. She had lost everyone who ever meant anything at all to her. She was left with no one. She hadn't seen anyone she had known for at least year. No one since _'it' _had happened. It was fine with her though; she didn't want people to see her like this.

No she could not allow people to see her looking like this. So different from how she used to be. So different from the Hermione they all knew. The Hermione who had been bound to have a great future with so many possibilities. With her brains and all she had been guaranteed to get a good job as a healer or possibly a potions master. She was guaranteed to be successful in life doing whatever job she wished. After all she had been "The brightest witch of her age".

Now it seemed everyone had forgotten the brilliant Hermione. Hermione, who had a big impact on helping Harry get past Voldermort. Hermione, who had been given the title "brightest witch of her time". Now everyone had forgotten about her.

Hermione continued to walk on through the rain. Looking down at her muddy shoes and ever so often looking up to see the disgusted faces of people who noticed her appearance. She saw people whisper, point fingers, and even wrinkle their noses in disgust at her.

Sighing she looked into a shop window and heard her stomach growl at the sight of so much food. Cakes, loaves of bread, cookies, pies, and so much more were piled up behind the glass. They looked so good and nothing could spoil the sight of so much food. Well except her reflection on the spotless glass.

Her lips drew into a frown at the sight. Her hair was matted and greasy. Instead of it's natural light brown shade it had become dark from not being washed. Her creamy colored skin was covered with patches of mud and dirt. Her caramel-colored eyes were dull and lifeless. Her clothes were a faded gray color. Ripped and stained; they were not a big fashion statement.

Sighing she walked away from the shop. She didn't want to even see her appearance anymore. Her reflection seemed to scream at her. It was screeching out terrible words that she did not want to hear like "homeless" and "worthless" inside her head. It was like an annoying song that you can't get out of your head.

Perhaps tomorrow she would walk around on the streets. Searching for money people may have dropped.

She continued to walk until she got to this old movie theater. It was very rundown and very few people ever went there to watch movies. Even though the prices were the cheapest in town not many people liked rundown movie theaters. They weren't exactly enjoyable as they were not very clean.

Walking behind the theater she laid down. This is where she always slept. No one ever went back here so no one could complain about where she lived.

She tossed and turned for hours, but she could not sleep. The image of her reflection in the shop window haunted her. She hated the person she had become. She hated herself. She was always running from her past. Running from herself. Always trying to forget what happened. Always trying to forget who she was today; who the present Hermione was. Yet she couldn't forget who she was. She constantly was thinking about it.

She dreaded each day knowing that no one would save her from the state she was in today. Knowing this was the way she was going to die. Living a pathetic life and dying a pathetic death.

Every night she tried to shake every horrible thought from her head. Erase every bad thought and memory. Replace everything with more positive thoughts. Tonight she had to search her head for something good to think about.

Finally she fell asleep thinking about how she would search around the streets tomorrow till she had enough money to go back to that little bakery shop she saw today. She would buy a huge loaf of bread and eat it until there wasn't even a single crumb left.

Yet tomorrow would be no normal day. Tomorrow things would slowly begin to change. Tomorrow her world would never be the same again. Tomorrow was the ending of one life and the begging of another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well ya see 'dis claimer says I don't own it so I guess I don't own it.**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it has been FOREVER since I updated and I am sorry about that. For some reason wasn't letting me post this chapter. I have been trying to post it everyday and today I finally got it to go through. So I am sorry for the delay and hopefully nothing like this will ever happen again.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 2**

The sound of dripping woke Hermione up from her slumber. She sleepily cracked her eyes open and looked around. The roof of the old theater was dripping with cold rain water. The rain had finally ceased, yet puddles and a thick fog remained. There was a chill in the air and a slight breeze that played with Hermione's damp hair.

She slowly sat up and stretched. Yawning she stood up on her small feet. Today was going to be another long day full of misery. She just knew it. It had to be, because it always was.

She felt like a robot. Going through each day the same way; the same pattern of misery. Nothing new ever happened. Everyday the same thing and the same process. She lived each day in a robotic way. Like a machine she did her job the same way every single time. No one ever knew her thoughts or feelings because like a machine she didn't speak. She didn't have anyone to talk to.

She was alone in this world. She was going to live the rest of her life alone and then she was going to leave this world alone.

Alone. Forever.

As far as Hermione was concerned there was no way around it. There was no way around the past. She could not change what happened. She simply had to follow the path of life that she had ended up following. She had to follow a particular course of life. The life that had been set for her after _"it"_ had occurred.

Hermione had long ago discovered something. Dreams didn't exist. Hope was such a lie. Goals were a fantasy people set up to try to make their life better, but goals didn't do anything for anyone.

After some bad events in the past she realized what life really was: a horrible existence that a lot of people were blind to. They were living in a fantasy; a fake life. She was living in the real world. The world that some people just failed to see and most of the time they never would see. She used to be one of those people before _"it"_ happened.

That was when she had finally opened her eyes and saw what was really there. The thing she had failed to see all of her life. It was like she had been sleeping all of her life. Then she finally woke up. Woke up from the dream and stepped out of paradise. She had stepped into a nightmare. Never again to return to the fantasy world.

Now looking back she couldn't believe she had been in the dark so long. Now she could see the real world before her. She didn't like. She didn't want to live in the real world, but she accepted it. She accepted it as a part of life.

She hated this life.

Hermione began to walk down the wet sidewalk. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she was about to bump into someone until it was too late.

"Watch where you are going filth," the voice cried.

She jumped back in shock. Why couldn't she have been paying more attention?

The man pushed her into the wet sidewalk and walked off. His black trench coat swished behind him. His black hair neatly gelled back. His black shoes were shiny and clean so unlike hers.

She looked beside her. A magazine laid there. The man must have dropped it when they bumped into each other. She ran over to grab it so she could return it to the man, but stopped when she saw the cover. It was a copy of "Teen Witch".

She flipped through it and then one full page article caught her eye. It was the typical thing you would find it any female teen magazine: the top hottest male celebrities or wizards in this case. A few names caught her eye. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood". She read the paragraph under each one in surprise, as she had heard no news of anyone of any of her old class mates since she left Hogwarts. Probably because Hermione hadn't gotten her hands on any newspapers or magazines from the wizard world since "it" happened.

**Harry Potter**

**This hottie is still bravely fighting He-who-must-not-be-named. Along with his "sidekick" Ron Weasly (Shown at the right). Yet for approximately six months he has quit the chase to go into Auror training. He is graduating from his training and is becoming an official Auror on November 15th at 6pm. He will be with all the rest of the new Aurors at the ministry of magic. Way to go Harry!**

November 15th? Hermione thought for a second. Wasn't that today? Yes it was indeed. She smiled at the thought of Harry still making great accomplishments. He was lucky to be so submerged into the dream world; to have such strong beliefs.

**Ron Weasly**

**This sexy redhead is also graduating from his auror training. Proofing that best friends can stick together. He has always been right beside Harry fighting He-who-must-not-be-named during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now they will be fighting the dark arts together and will be paid for it. This dreamy boy is still fighting!**

Sidekick? Once upon a time it was sidekicks. Even though Harry had never really considered them sidekicks because they were just as important as he was in the quest to defeat Voldermort. That was what the reporters had always called them. The world must have really forgotten about her.

**Oliver Wood**

**This boy is still guarding the quidditch posts. He still can make our hearts melt when he blocks those bludgers. This former Gryffindor plays for England. Rumor has it that he has a girlfriend. We still have yet to know who it is though.**

Why would they even say that he has a girlfriend if they don't know who it is? It seemed so stupid to Hermione that girls would even care. Yet then Hermione had to remember a certain guy, Gilderoy Lockheart. She had a crush on him for the longest time, but that was in the past.

**Draco Malfoy**

**The Malfoy's have always been one of the wealthiest wizarding families. Now Draco has inherited that fortune recently. With his parent's mysterious death he was the one to inherit all of the fortune, as there was no one else in the family. Draco is the last Malfoy. This boy is one of the wealthiest richest men out in the wizard world. He always looks hot. Even in his black colors for morning.**

Idiots he has always been wearing black. Well maybe not every day. He wore Slytherin greens and silvers. Why did these magazines have to dig through his personal life and tell the whole world about his parents' death with no respect at all? She felt sorry for Draco. She never liked him during her years at school, but that was just rude. To talk as though money was all that was important about his parents' death.

She threw the magazine into a puddle letting the water smear the ink so no one else could read it. She then walked off leaving the magazine behind to rot in that puddle of water. Leaving everything she read behind. She hadn't been a part of that world since the end of 6th year.She wasn't a part of that world anymore and she would never be again. It was time that she accepted it. No matter how hard it would be to accept it. There was no going back. She wasn't going back to the world of magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything sobs I am just like Hermione (the Hermione in my lil story here)**

**A/N: And here is the third chapter! So what do you guys think so far? Anything I can improve on?**

**Without a Home: Chapter 3**

Hours had passed since the magazine accident and she still hadn't found anything on the ground. No money at all. Her heart was swimming in disappointment and her scent reeked of depression. Nothing it seemed would ever go right in her life.

Hermione's world was full of darkness. It was a darkness that many people do not ever face in their lifetimes, but we will all see this darkness in the eyes of another being. Perhaps we won't recognize this darkness when we see it in another, but then again some of us will recognize it. It is a darkness that pours from the person like smoke from a dying fire. It fills the air with a dark cloud that surrounds the person. Blocking out the sun. Blocking out all happiness.

Hermione could not find anything merry in life. There was nothing good about her life and she would never search for anything good. She would not seek out help to make her life better. She would not look upon a friend for help.

One day she might get off the streets. One day she might have her fill of food again, but then again what if that was not to come? What if she lived forever with this darkness inside of her? Eventually the darkness would consume her. Eat away all life inside of her.

Hermione's search continued for hours. Searching for that one thing that keeps us all alive. Money.

She continued on and on searching down the endless stretch of sidewalk. It seemed to go on forever. With every step she took the distance of the sidewalk seemed to grow. With every step she took the world seemed to spin faster. With every step she took her hunger grew. With every step she took the more she felt like dying. With every step she took…

Dizziness. Hunger. Fatigue. The next thing she knew she was falling. The ground loomed closer and closer to her and then with a crash she hit the sidewalk. Her head smacked against the gray concrete causing blood to pour down from her head.

She felt so sick and so weak. One of her hands reached up and felt sticky blood oozing from her head. Her stomach did flips and turns from her hunger. Soon she felt vomit rising up her throat and next thing she knew there was blood and vomit on the sidewalk. She knew that she had to go on and find food. Her stomach had nothing really to throw up anyways.

She must go on and find food. She must. She must.

Slowly she lifted her head that stung with pain. She winced as she felt the gash on her head one more time and then slowly she lifted her aching body from the concrete. She looked back at the blood and vomit then continued on with her search for food.

Across the street she saw a single coin drop from a boy's wallet that he had been searching through. She ran across the streets not bothering to look for cars. She didn't care one bit about the cars. She just dodged any cars that came her way. She jumped up onto the sidewalk to land on that coin. To claim it and protect it. She needed that coin and she was going to get it.

Wrong.

She landed roughly on the sidewalk. Yet there was no coin underneath her. At least she hadn't gotten another gash in her head.

"Looking for this?" a voice questioned.

Hermione slowly lifted her head and looked up. The boy was waving the coin in her face with a smirk spread across his lips. He swiftly kicked her in the ribs and chuckled as she gagged. He had a look of triumph in his eye as he shoved the coin into his wallet.

"Now you can think twice before you put your filthy hands on my money. You thief!" The boy laughed at her before running off.

Hermione finally stopped her gagging when something struck her. She could find money in a fountain! Little kids always threw money in a fountain and made a wish. She did it as well when she was little. Perhaps she could collect money from there.

There was a park only a few blocks from the old theater. She could go there and look for a fountain. Hermione stood up and prepared to walk to the theater, but one thing was wrong. She didn't know where she was or where the theater was.

Hermione Granger was lost.

She sighed it was going to be a long day. She turned around in circles trying to decide which way to go. Which way could she go? So many choices to pick from and so little time to explore each route. Hermione finally decided on a direction and headed down the streets in search of money and an old theater.

She seemed to wander endlessly, but she could not find the theater. She had stopped people several times asking for directions. Yet she should have known she wouldn't have gotten a good answer. Sure she got several different answers including, "Huh where?", "Get away filth I don't have time to talk to you", "St.. sta… stay away from mmm…mmee you… you… you thief!" Which were none of the answers she had wanted. Some people didn't even answer her though. They would take one look at her and walk quickly in the other direction. She hated it when people ignored her.

Why did it seem like her voice was so small? Like it couldn't be heard at all. Why did it seem like her voice would be bigger if she wasn't homeless and wasn't in the state she was in today?

Why couldn't anyone stop and help her? Weren't there any generous people in this world? People would take one look at her and immediately assume that she was a bad person. All she wanted was a little food or a little money to buy some food. Why were people so greedy with money? Why couldn't they share anything at all?

One thing Hermione kept in her mind though and always would was, "No matter how bad things are for you there is someone out there that has it much worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Perhaps J.K. Rowling would let me BORROW the HP series but I seriously doubt it.**

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter and Draco is coming very very soon!**

**Without a Home: Chapter 4**

She wanted to go back. She wanted to travel back into the past; to a world that she used to know. She wanted to go back and change her life. She wanted to start life over again and never think about this life that she was living. Kill all memories of this life. Start a better one and become a new Hermione. She wanted to murder the Hermione she was now.

She wondered if it would be nice to kill herself. It wasn't like anyone would notice. No one would even care. There would be no funeral for Hermione because no one would come. No one remembered her and no cared about her.

Her heart filled up with loneliness and her eyes were filled with tears. Her mind seemed to constantly remind her of how alone she was. How unloved she was. No one cared about her and she had no one to talk to. She wasn't like her old Hogwarts friends, Harry and Ron, who always got their pictures in magazines.

She sighed sadly as she remembered the magazine. Now she kind of wished that she had saved it and read the other articles. She wished that she could have known more of what was going on in the world. Plus she could have saved the pictures of Harry and Ron.

Then Hermione had to mentally slap herself she wasn't a part of that world anymore. Why was she always forgetting that? She lived on the streets and belonged there. Forever.

Still she wished that someone out there loved her and cared for her. She wanted a cozy home with warm food. If only she had a bed with soft sheets. Clean clothes and showers every night would be simply delightful. She could have new shoes too. White shoes with no holes. Oh how that would be a life of luxury for her!

She shook her silly daydreams from her head. It wasn't like they would ever happen. They were just dumb fantasies of the mind. Dumb dreams that would never come true, yet she wasted away thinking about them. It was a sad life; a pathetic life. Had she ever lived any other kind of life though? Well once upon a time she had, but that was a lifetime ago it seemed like.

Hermione was giving up on everything. Everyday she gave up more and more. She was losing herself. She forgot to stand up and be strong. She couldn't get away. She was always thinking about yesterday. Always thinking about what happened in the past. Always thinking bad things.

She wanted to run away. If only she could run away, but where could she run to? There was no where for her. No where but the streets and she couldn't run away from the streets. Cause when you ran away from the streets there was more streets.

Hermione had a lot of problems. She could never find the reasons why. Why all of this had happened to her. Why her life was a living hell. She had no home. No where to go to dry her eyes or anyone to tell her it was okay. She realized all of this. She realized everything that was wrong with her and she thought about it too much. She never thought about the good in her just the bad. She always felt a strong sense of reject. Her heart was always filled with misery and her mind with loneliness.

You might say she was losing her mind because she losing all hope and faith in herself. She was forgetting to try and help herself in life. She wouldn't get better till there was enough good in her life. Till someone saved her. Like that would happen though.

During her time on the streets she amazingly had no trouble with anyone except for herself. She had never fought over something with another homeless person nor had she been raped or abused by some drunk walking around in the middle of the night. The streets were not safe places for anyone. Whether it was a teenage runaway or a drunk who wasted all of his money on alcohol and gambling. The streets were dangerous places. Full of violence, abuse, and pain.

Hermione had experienced a mental pain. A pain from within. A pain that was inside her head and her heart; a pain that was getting more and more swollen. Growing bigger and bigger on her inside. Other than pain she hadn't experienced anything else on the streets. Don't think she was lucky though.

She was always so dehydrated that she always had headaches. There were those cold nights that she just wanted to die right then and there. It was so cold that she couldn't feel her body and woke up in the middle of the night screaming because she was convinced that she was paralyzed.

Life wasn't good on the streets not good at all. Most people think about not having clean clothes when they think about the homeless, but the homeless think about food. They constantly think about food. They have to worry about where they might find their next meal.

She hated the days because they were full of hunger and depression. Full of dirty looks from the people she passed down the streets. Full of her body reminding her how sore and weak she was.

Yet the nights were even worse than the days. Her sleep filled of nightmares. Of when "_it" _happened. Full of that one night that changed her life forever. That one night when she lost everything that was dear to her. The night that Hermione died inside.

Hermione was walking down the street her hair hanging in front of her face in shame. In shame for what she was. For being homeless. Her head was low and she was bent over. She was trying to be invisible. To not be noticed by the people around her, but someone did notice her. Someone noticed her and was watching her from the shadows. If she had held her head up high and been more observant she might have noticed the person. She would have been safer if she had been paying attention to what was going around her.

As she past a dark alleyway she felt herself pulled into the alley roughly. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. She kept on trying to scream and couldn't figure out why no sound was coming out. Then she realized there was a hand in front of her mouth. Someone had grabbed her out of the street. She winced as she felt fingernails digging into her arm. The person continued to burry their nails farther into her flesh.

"Shut up and do what I say and it won't hurt. At least not that much," A man's voice chuckled into her ear.

She shuddered as the words fell into her ears. She could smell his horrible breath. It smelled strongly of beer, yet she knew he wasn't drunk. God this person was doing this at his own will.

"Filth like you deserves to be used and broken. You are a virgin right? Well even if you are you won't be for long," he said shoving her to the ground.

She looked up her eyes wide with fear. Even though the man was only a few feet away from her she could not see his face. She couldn't see his hair color, his complexion, or anything that she could identify if she ever lived through this. Would she be able to live through this? Was it possible? Could she even get away?

That's what she needed to do; get away. Get far, far away. Yet fear paralyzed her and she couldn't move or get away. She couldn't budge. And all she could do was wonder _why?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If only I could just borrow the HP series but then again I would probably never wanna give it back.**

**A/N: Okay so I think you guys will really like this chapter. I made this chapter a little bit longer and since I was nice enough to do that I want all of you to do me a favor. REVIEW MORE...please? It isn't to hard to click a button and leave a review is it? I am not saying that you have to leavea long review. I don't mind if it is long or short. I like them both so... now read and review!**

**Without a Home: Chapter 5**

Draco was walking through a dark alleyway headed to another part of town. He had long ago discovered that the alleyways often could be used as short cuts to get to different parts of London quickly. Well that was when he felt like walking. Sometimes he would apperate, but today he felt like walking.

He should have let one of the house elves to run errands for him. I mean everyone was beginning to annoy him.

"Oh I am so sorry that your parents died, Draco. Do you know what killed them? Do you have any idea of what happened to them?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

Draco smirked and then continued to speak to himself, as if he and the reporters were having a conversation.

"I don't know what happened to them if I had been there I would probably be dead too. Oh and if I was dead I wouldn't be answering your bloody questions," he said as if that was his reply to the reporters.

"Oh we are so sorry about all of the questions, but then again we don't really care so we will just ask you some more. What are you going to do now that you have inherited the Malfoy fortune?" He continued to mock the reporters.

"I am going to Disney World!" he said.

Draco silently chuckled at his own joke. When he had heard about those boxes that muggles call a television he had gone out to get one for himself. He had seen the Disney World commercials, as well as many other commercials.

He just hoped that he wouldn't run into many reporters. He couldn't understand why they just couldn't bugger off. He really didn't care about his parent's death. They didn't love him and he didn't love them. They had used him as a spy at Hogwarts and he had used them for money. Yet now he didn't need them anymore. He had their money and Malfoy Manor all to himself. He was living a life of luxury.

He continued making his way through the alleys when he heard a voice. He strained to hear what the voice was saying. He didn't even know why he cared. I mean it was only just a muggle talking. Right?

"Shut up and do what I say and it won't hurt. At least not that much," Draco heard the voice say.

That didn't sound too good. What was going on? Draco was really curious now. He stepped into the shadows as he rounded the next corner. He slowly crept in the darkness with a slyness only a Slytherin could possess. He did not know the reason he had sudden curiosity, but he did and he might as well satisfy that curiosity.

I mean it might be entertaining what ever was going on. He might stay and watch for awhile. Just kick back and relax and watch muggle fighting. At least that is what he assumed that was going to happen. Just a little bit of simple muggle fighting nothing more and nothing less.

Peering through the darkness he watched what was happening with very wide eyes.

There was a man with a girl in his arms. One of his bulky hands covered her mouth. The other held her arms roughly behind her back. Draco could see his fingernails digging into her flesh and her eyes that were so wide with fear.

This certainly was not the muggle fighting he had expected. He expected it to be two guys not a guy and a girl. He didn't like this. No one should harm a girl it just wasn't right.

"Filth like you deserves to be used and broken. You are a virgin right? Well even if you are you won't be for long," The man said as he shoved the girl to the ground.

Draco had to hold in a gasp. Rape. He was going to rape her. Destroy her innocence and destroy any desire she might have to live. He was going to destroy her. He was going to do much worse than he had expected. Draco was not going to let him harm that muggle girl. He didn't care what kind of blood she had. No one deserved this.

Without thinking Draco raised his wand and softly said the words, "Adava Kadavara". A burst of green light erupted from his wand and the man fell softly to the ground.

Draco slowly walked over to the dead man and the girl. His shiny black shoes silently hit the pavement. His hair hung in his eyes as he bent over the girl. At first he was afraid the killing curse had hit her too. Then he relaxed as he saw she had just fainted. From shock or something else he did not know. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself he was relieved that she was alive and he hoped she was okay.

Draco studied the girl. Her old worn clothes though loose and baggy still did not hide the fact she was underweight. Her ribs poked out and her cheeks seemed to sink into her mouth. Her hair was dirty and probably hadn't seen a brush in a while. One hand lay down by her side while the other was up by her face. Her shoes were very grotesque. They were covered in mud, dirt, and other things that Draco did not recognize. They had so many holes he wondered how the whole shoe didn't just fall apart and fall off of her foot while she walked.

Well no wonder she had fainted. It didn't look like she had the energy to move at all. She looked so weak and so fragile. It looked like if someone touched her she would shatter into a million pieces. If she got any thinner she would fade away. It looked like she was already fading. Already disappearing. Soon she wouldn't exist at all.

He felt sorry for her though he did not know why. No he did not feel sorry for muggles. No matter how bad there life may be he would not feel sorry for them. They were the scum of the earth and they deserved a bad life. He must focus on him having a great life full of wealth and power. For muggles did not deserve a life at all right? Only purebloods did.

That is what he had been taught all of his life. It is what he had learned and he had learned to accept it. He accepted it as a part of life that he was better than everyone else. Yet something made him want to help this muggle. To help her live, because if someone didn't she would die of starvation.

Plus she had almost been raped. Surely that was an excuse to help her out. It had to be an excuse. Plus he could just help a muggle just this once. No one would have to know about it. His parents were dead and he could keep the reporters from seeing her. If the reporters did see her they would be all over him even more. They would post it in every magazine and newspaper saying that he, Draco Malfoy, had gotten weak.

He could take her home and feed her back to health. Get her a warm bath and let her sleep in a bed. Get her some clean clothes and for god's sake a new pair of shoes. Then perhaps leave her with a few pounds and let her go off on her own. Yes, that is what he could do. He would have her for no more than a week. Just enough time to feed her till she was a decent weight.

As long as the Dark Lord and the reporters didn't find out anything would be fine. She could amuse him for awhile and then he would let her go. It couldn't be bad or anything. He had been taught to hate muggles. He had never been taught to not help them out once in awhile. He could help her while hating her. Right?

So he picked up her slender, underweight body into his arms. He was being careful with her as if she really were going to break. He scowled at the rapist that was dead on the ground and was sure to kick him in the head as he walked past him. Draco walked further back into the dark alleyway where he knew the chances of any muggle seeing him were slim. With the girl in his arms he apperated back to the Malfoy mansion.

**A/N: now you can review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: holds a sign up that says in bright red letters "I don't own it"**

**A/N****: Okay I was wondering if there is anything you want to see in this story/something that you think should be in this story/or something like that... I am just curious because I justwant to write this story so that my readers are happy.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 6**

The sun rose over Malfoy Manor and shined through the window panes. Streams of light hit Hermione in the face waking her from her peaceful slumber. She groaned and covered her face with the satin pillow.

She kept trying to adjust the pillow to keep away the light, yet nothing seemed to block the annoyingly bright light from hitting her face. Finally she gave up and sat up in bed. She let out a deep yawn and stretched. Then rubbing her eyes she looked at her surroundings expecting to be sleeping behind the old theater, but quickly discovered that she was not.

'_Where the hell am I?' _Hermione thought sleepily.

That was when she noticed that she was in a bed. She had to be in a hospital, but then she realized the sheets were too nice to be hospital sheets. Satin sheets she gasped as she realized what they were. Dark blue satin sheets with a dark blue comforter she noted. No wonder she had slept so well. She had slept on a bed that was so luxurious. Looking behind her she noticed that there was a backboard on the bed elegantly carved and appeared to be made of rosewood.

She looked around the room some more. There was a huge window to her left that had dark blue velvet curtains that were open. The walls were painted a lighter blue. There was a dresser and a desk that were made of rosewood like the bed. She noticed that there were three doors in the room. Hermione guessed that one was a closet door, one was a door that led to the rest of the house, and one was a bathroom, maybe.

Hermione was also excited to see that there was a small bookcase in the room. She weakly crawled out of the bed and over to the bookcase. Her eyes shined bright as she noticed that there were muggle books as well as magic books.

She was stroking the spines, as a loud 'pop' was heard in the air. Hermione swiftly turned around her fists up in case she had to defend herself. She relaxed when she saw that is was just a house elf.

So she was in a wizard's house, but whose? All that she could remember was a bright green flash of light and then darkness. She had to hold in a gasp. She was dead and this must be heaven. She had never thought that house elves would be in heaven. She didn't think that you would need beds in heaven for she thought sleep would not be required.

"Hello Miss…?" The house elf gave her a questioning look as to what her name was.

Hermione thought fast, it might not be safe to give anyone the name 'Granger'. She didn't want anyone to know she was here otherwise they might try and convince her to come back to the magic world. She had already told herself that she wasn't going back and there was no way she was changing her mind.

"Miss…um… Carson," Hermione said nervously, "Mia Carson."

"I am Dinky," The house elf introduced itself while bowing.

Hermione gave the house elf a warm smile. She could already tell he was going to be pleasant to be around.

"So do you know what I am?" The house elf looked at her curiously.

Why was Dinky asking her that question? She hadn't lost her mind! Perhaps he thought she was a muggle.

"Of course you are a house elf," Hermione replied.

"So you are not a muggle?" The house elf questioned.

Hermione shook her head in reply.

"Where am I exactly?" She asked looking around the room.

"Malfoy Manor," Dinky said matter-of-factly.

Hermione tried not to choke as she heard Dinky's reply. Here? She had to end up here? Of all places she had to end up in it had to be Malfoy manor?

"So does Malfoy know who I am?"

If he does recognize me I will be in trouble. Big time trouble. Did he save me from that rapist? If he did that was… well, kind of him.

"No, Master Draco does not know who you are," Dinky replied with a confused look on her face.

There was an awkward silence before the house elf muttered something about getting her bath ready and getting her clean clothes.

Hermione was in shock. She was in a house with a roof and beds. No wait she was in a Manor. Malfoy Manor. Being in that ferret's home was not a good thing, but he didn't recognize her. Perhaps she could try and be civil to him. I mean he did take her in after all. So perhaps he was becoming somewhat nice.

She decided not to tell him who she was. Otherwise he might kick her out on the streets again. She probably would not be able to stay here long. Eventually he would make her get out. I mean he wasn't going to let her stay forever. There was no way that Draco Malfoy, muggle-born hater was going to let her stay for long.

Well she might as well enjoy her stay for as long as it would last.

"Miss Carson your bath is ready" Dinky said shaking Hermione's thoughts from her head.

"Okay thank you Dinky and do you think you could do me a favor? Well actually a couple favors."

"Yes Miss Carson?"

"I would really like you to bring me up some breakfast if that isn't too much work and if Malfoy asks if I am a muggle or not could you tell him that I am a… a… squib?"

"Okay no problem Miss Carson" Dinkey said as he walked out the door.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw the size of the bathtub. It was like a hot tub. It could fit two or three people in there. Then again this was probably a small bath tub compared to the rest in the house. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Malfoy having a bath tub the size of an Olympic pool.

Not waiting any longer she climbed into the bathtub and relaxed as she felt the warm water relaxing her muscles. She closed her eyes for a few minutes just relaxing as she soaked in the water. She was enjoying the feeling of warm water against her skin.

The sound of her stomach rumbling reminded her that Dinky was bringing food up to her room soon. She quickly grabbed a bottle of shampoo that smelled like strawberries and almonds. Her fingers rubbed roughly against her hair as she tried to get out grease, dirt, mud, and who knows what else. Finally when she felt like her hair was clean she dunked her head underwater to rinse.

Rising back above the water she began scrubbing furiously at her skin until it turned red then she quickly climbed out and found the clothes that Dinky had left for her and began to dress. Soon she would have a full stomach and a comfortable bed to lie down on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: YES! I own the one and the only... Dinky. Dinky appears with a pop and gives a few bows. Yea well I still don't own it or Draco pouts**

**A/N: Okay sorry that this took so long to come out, but anyways guess what? I think you will all be very happy with this chapter so here it is!**

**Without a Home: Chapter 7**

After digging into her breakfast Hermione laid back down on the bed feeling more satisfied than she had in a long time. She was clean and she had a full stomach. She hadn't eaten as much as she used to before _"it" _happened, but that probably should be expected. Since her stomach wasn't used to holding as much food as it should be. It hadn't been holding anything for awhile now.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just sitting there relaxing in her new home; well she would have to call it home for now. She was just letting time fly by. She had no worries as of right now and absolutely no stress. Nothing it seemed could go wrong in her life.

Knock, knock.

Well so much for nothing going wrong in her little life. She had thought too soon. Now Dinky was knocking on the door disturbing her time to just kick back and relax. Rolling her eyes in irritation she slowly made her way to the door.

"Yes?" She said with the slightest hint of irritation in her voice as she opened the door.

Yet it wasn't Dinky at all. It was a man and it wasn't just any man it was Draco Malfoy. He stood there in a tight shirt that had the name of some wizard band on it and a pair of black jeans. She couldn't help but notice his toned body. He had changed so much since Hogwarts. His hair lightly gelled so that some of it hung in his stormy gray eyes.

"Ummm… Hi Malfoy," Hermione gulped.

Malfoy smirked at her and she knew that he had noticed her checking him out. She mentally slapped herself for checking out the ferret in the first place.

"Hello you must be Mia Carson right?" He asked her even though they both knew that he was right.

"Yeah that's me. Um do you want to come in and sit or something?" Hermione asked mentally slapping herself again for asking such a dumb question. She was inviting him into a room in his own house. How stupid was she becoming? God she had totally lost her mind.

Draco nodded and followed her into the room. She sat down on the bed and he sat down beside her. She couldn't help but stare at him not only for his appearance, but the fact that he was a part of a life that she had once lived. She was staring at someone she had known in her other life. She was staring at the remains of Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was staring at someone that had been part of a past life. She was staring at the remains of the life she had burned and sent to hell. She was staring at the ashes of a girl she used to be. She was staring at the key to bringing that girl back to life.

What was she even thinking? She couldn't go back to the wizarding world. Well maybe she could go, but not as Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy would kill her if he knew who she was. If not kill her then leave out on the streets again and then she would die soon. She had lived out there knowing that death could be around the corner. Knowing that her life could end in a split second out there. She had known that she could die out there at any moment.

She just hoped that he wouldn't discover who she was. She prayed to any god out there that he would never find out. She wished upon every star that he wouldn't figure anything out at all.

"So you're a squib?" Draco asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Hermione said still lost in her own thoughts.

Hermione shook her head in attempt to get rid of all the thoughts in her head so that she could pay attention to what Draco said.

"Okay so I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could go shopping and buy you some new clothes. I don't know if you want me to go with you or do you want me to give you some money and you could go buy some stuff all by yourself," Draco said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Oh no now what was she going to do. She had hoped to be by herself so that she wouldn't have to worry about being polite to him. So it was either be rude to him and say she would go by herself or be nice and have to worry about saying something rude or snapping at him all day.

"Whatever Malfoy. I don't really care either way would work for me," Hermione said cringing at how rude her words sounded.

"Okay first of all, my name is Draco not Malfoy. Malfoy happens to be my surname. Second of all I guess I could go with you since you probably aren't too familiar with the area," He told her.

Hermione mentally sighed. At least she didn't have to make that decision. It was kind of odd that he was being civil to her. Was it perhaps because he thought she was a squib instead of a muggle. She wished that she had some sort of a sign to tell her whether he planned on being civil for her whole stay here or not.

"Is there anything else you might need or want Mia?" Mal- Draco said.

She might as well start calling him by his first name in her mind since she was going to have to start saying it. Might as well try and get used to it. Try and get accustomed to it since he wouldn't understand if she said that it was just a habit to call him Malfoy.

"Not at the moment, but thank you," Hermione replied.

Thank you? She had said "thank you" to ferret boy? No wait she had said "thank you" to Draco. This was going to be very difficult to do. Very, very difficult. If she let anything slip just one time she would be doomed for good.

"Well then I will just leave you to do whatever," Draco said exiting the room.

Hermione's head hit her pillow roughly. She sighed loudly this was going to be an interesting stay. Still she would much rather be here than on the streets again. She shuddered at the thought. The hunger. The fatigue. The weakness. The pain. Loneliness.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Then again everyday had seemed like a long day ever since _"it" _had happened. Her world changed that day. She had ended up on the streets after that day.

It had just been a normal day. Like any other day in the summer she woke up to an empty house. She had crawled out of bed and went downstairs. She remembered making herself a cup of coffee and walking out into the living room. She had sat on the couch and sat the coffee down on a coaster. She had turned on the T.V. and changed the channel so that she could watch the news. She was sitting there sipping coffee watching the news about some new discovery on Mars. She couldn't remember what the discovery was, but she remembered what had happened next.

They had interrupted the news about the discovery on Mars to some breaking news and what she saw turned her life upside down. The breaking news was what had caused her life to turn upside down and inside out. She saw the one thing that would kill her inside and cause her to decide to never go back to the wizarding world.

She had never thought that this breaking news would affect her. She didn't think that it would matter. It was rather selfish of her, but who would have expected. It was like a cruel joke, yet she had known it couldn't be. She knew with all of her heart what she was seeing on the news was real. She wasn't dreaming. She wasn't still safe and warm in her bed. She couldn't wake up from the nightmare before her. What she was seeing on the news was….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah you know what it is gonna say...**

**A/N: Okay you guys won't be happy with this chapter. I know you won't but forgive me and understand that I couldn't tell it to you because it would ruin the plot. Also I need some ideas so someone please give me some for this story.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 8**

Draco shut the door to Mia's room behind him. Well Mia's temporary room he corrected himself. He leaned against the door and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. His back resting against her door as he let out a shaky breath. Her eyes held so much pain. So much hurt. They were full of secrets and mysteries.

She didn't mention the guy who had attempted to rape her. Perhaps she wasn't ready to talk about it. She had been through enough hell already. He could see it in her eyes. The life on the streets had not treated her well. Then again whose life on the streets wasn't hell?

God what was he going to do about her? How would he ever be able to get rid of her? He just wanted to keep her here. No he didn't. He couldn't want a squib here, but what if she was a pureblood squib? I mean to be a squib you either had to be a half-blood or a pureblood. Regardless he would have to get rid of her sometime and the sooner the better right?

I mean he could see the headlines if anyone found out, "Due to Parents' Death Draco Malfoy Takes Sympathy on Squibs." Yeah like all of this was due to his parents' death. The reporters would be all over him if they found out. Well actually that wasn't true they were already all over him.

Why did she look so familiar? I mean he didn't really know any squibs except for Filch, but other than him he didn't know any other squibs. Squibs just weren't very popular in world. Most of the time squibs didn't go running around in the wizarding world. They preferred to be in the non-magic world. The muggle world. That's where they wouldn't be made fun of or anything. In the muggle world they were normal. They belonged and they fit in there.

Yet Mia just seemed so familiar for some reason. He just couldn't place where he had seen her before though. Maybe his mind was just messing with him. That had to be it.

Draco raised his hands up to his head and gently massaged his head. This was all so stressful. The reporters, the duties of owning Malfoy Manor, and then there was Mia Carson.

'_So why did you take her in then?'_ Part of him asked.

'**Because she was all alone out there starving and I felt sorry for her,' the other part of him said.**

'_You are becoming so weak Draco Malfoy. Helping out homeless squibs'_

'**I am not becoming weak! What is wrong with squibs anyways'**

'_They are worthless. They might as well be muggles'_

'**No muggles and squibs are very different'**

'_How? The only difference is one knows about the magic world and the other doesn't'_

He was about to argue back with the other side of him when a voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Master Malfoy?" Dinky said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Huh? Yeah do you need something?" Draco said still a little lost in his own thoughts.

"Ummm… I was just wondering what Master Malfoy was doing against Miss Carson's door."

"Oh yeah that. Well you see I was uhhhh… I just felt sick all of a sudden so I didn't have the energy to make it to my room that's all. Yeah that's it. That's all, but I feel better now so I will be on my way now," Draco lied.

"Okay Master Draco," Dinky said unconvinced, "Do you need anything Master Draco?"

"Yes I do Dinky. I need you to send a cup of coffee up to my study," Draco said as he made his way down the hallway.

Draco walked swiftly towards the study passing painting of various Malfoy ancestors that Draco had. They all watched him pass by their paintings with looks of the slightest amount of curiosity. Yet they did not care too much. Paintings didn't care too much about anything around them really. Well some of the paintings of purebloods did care when they saw a muggle born.

Draco sat down at his desk and quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment addressed to Gringotts Bank. He was asking them to send him some money from his account to the Manor so that he would have plenty of money on hand tomorrow. Plus he didn't have very much muggle money around here and they could convert some of his Wizard money into muggle money. Draco wasn't sure if they would be going to be to wizard shops or muggle shops. It was better to be prepared.

After sending the letter on its way with his owl he began to work on some business for the Manor as he drank the coffee that Dinky had just delivered up to the room.

:mEaNwHiLe:

Hermione stared out of her window. It was such a nice day outside. It was just so sunny with just a few wispy clouds in the blue sky. She looked at the grounds that surrounded the Malfoy Manor. They just looked so flawless. So perfect. She wanted to touch that perfectly green grass and feel it brush against her fingertips.

She had to get out of this room. She was tired of being in here. Draco wouldn't mind would he? I mean she didn't think he had planned to keep her in here like a caged animal. Surely he wouldn't mind if she went out for a little walk to get some fresh air. It was simply too nice of a day to be stuck inside.

So she left. She left her room to find the stairs. I mean there had to be some somewhere around here. She was probably on the second floor. After shutting her door she looked left and then right.

Which was would she go? She picked right and began looking for the stairs that would lead her out of Malfoy Manor. She was turning around a corner when she bumped into Dinky.

"Oh I am sorry," They both said simultaneously.

"My apologies Miss Carson it is my entire fault. All of Dinky's fault," Dinky said lowering his head.

Remembering Harry telling her about Dobby's banging his head up on the wall when he felt bad she quickly tried to think of something to say. Anything to say to prevent something like that from happening, because she really did not want a house elf to beat itself up.

"No, no Dinky it is all my fault. I should have been more careful. Now ummmm… do you think you could show me how to get out of here. I want to take a walk outside. If that is okay of course," Hermione said quickly.

"Yes I think it would be okay with Master Malfoy. Well this way follow Dinky Miss Carson," he said walking down the hallways.

Hermione smiled a little and followed him. They walked in silence and Hermione was grateful for the silence. She was looking at the paintings. Some smiled at her or waved. Others glared or looked away. She loved looking at their expressions. Some were awake others asleep.

Hermione just hoped that they wouldn't tell Draco that she was a muggle born. Paintings had a way of knowing if you were pureblood, half blood, or muggle born. She didn't know how this was. Perhaps she would have to read up on it if she got the chance.

The next thing she knew she was going down the stairs and walking out the door. Walking out into the bright sunshine wondering just what she would see out here in the Malfoy Manor grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Why are you reading this? All it is gonna say is I don't own it blah blah blah yeah boring!**

**A/n: okay sorry it took me so long to post this chapter it was just really boring to write it. Also this is rather IMPORTANT... I will be away for a few days and I don't know if I will be able to post anything for like four to six days. So keep that in mind and enjoy the chapter.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 9**

Draco Malfoy it seemed had it all. Well Hermione had come to that conclusion from walking around on the grounds. Already she had passed a pool and a quidditch field. Now she was entering a garden that she found.

The garden was a rainbow of color. Flowers of all kinds were growing. Both muggle and wizard plants of so many different colors. There were plants growing everywhere. Morning glories growing up the metal fence that went around the perimeter of the garden, white lilies floated lazily in the pond, roses of many different colors were protected by their thorns, and oh she couldn't even name all of the flowers.

The garden was truly a magical sight to see. The scent of the flowers played in Hermione's nose. The sound of fountains sounded like music in her ears. And the sight of it all made her eyes dance with delight. It was such a peaceful place here.

Statues stood tall surrounded by petals of color. Fountains poured water down merrily. An old swing hung from a fruit tree. Hermione yearned to know what secrets the garden had. She wanted to ask the tulip what had happened here. Or ask the violet what wonders had occurred here. Did a baby Malfoy fall asleep in his mother's arms as she swung him to sleep in that swing? Did weddings, ceremonies, and parties occur here?

Hermione wandered through the garden her heart for once was filled with joy at all of the beautiful sights around her. She continued to wander occasionally stopping to sniff a flower or admire a rare wizard plant. She was too busy inhaling the scent of lavender to realize that she was about to run into a statue.

"Ow!" Hermione rubbed her head at the throbbing spot on her head.

Slowly she looked up at what she had run into. A white statue of an angel stared down at her. The gaze of the angel was calm yet somehow pained. The angel seemed emotionless at first, but when you really looked she was sad. The pain on her head forgotten Hermione stood up and stared at the angel. She was beautiful and depressed. It just seemed like the angel was singing a sad song that you could only hear in your heart. It was a bittersweet song that filled your eyes with tears and put a smile on your face all at the same time.

"Why would the Malfoys have a statue like this in their garden?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

It certainly did not belong in a Malfoy garden. Yet she had to wonder was this colorful garden the only bright thing in a Malfoy's life?

Deciding that she should check out the rest of the grounds Hermione left the garden and the angel behind. Perhaps she would come back another day. To swing or relax in that garden sounded nice. Yes she would have to do that. Or maybe she could buy a swimming suit tomorrow on their shopping trip and then she could swim in the pool. Well once she had some of her strength back. She was already feeling tired and weak, but she continued on. Determined to see more of the grounds. Hermione just wanted to know more about her current home and plus there was no way she would find her way back to her room.

Plus she had always ignored those moments of physical weakness. In Hogwarts she had always read books till she passed out and worked on her homework till she fell asleep with her parchment as a pillow.

Yes she could continue on. She would be just fine. Hermione Granger could do anything that she put her mind to.

Her eyes lit up when she saw another metal gate and she walked toward it to open it. Not even bothering to see what lay beyond the gate.

Her fingertips touched the cool metal as she fiddled with the latch. God why was this one so hard to open? It was so rusty and looked like it wasn't used very often or maybe not at all. She struggled to open it. Pushing and pulling the latch. Finally the latch began to move and she was able to open a very creaky gate.

'They need to put oil on that gate or something to make it easier to open,' Hermione thought a little frustrated from the latch incident.

"Now let's see where I am," Hermione muttered to herself taking her first look at her surroundings.

She was surrounded by more statues. With names on the bottom of the statue. She examined one of the names on an old statue. The letters were quite hard to read as there were cracks running through the letters.

**Here lies**

**Elizabeth Malfoy**

**October 3rd** **1821- November 22nd 1885**

What? A gravestone? Is that what all of these were. Now that she looked around her everything didn't really look like plain statues anymore. Just rather fancy gravestones and ornately carved statues of angels and such.

The wind blew through the air. Sending dead leaves up into the air where they swirled and danced around her. Nothing seemed to be cared for here. The leaves that fell in the fall never were raked. No flowers seemed to cover the graves. It just didn't look like a normal grave yard.

Around and around the leaves danced giving the whole graveyard an eerie look. Hermione walked around. Most of the graves were faded and old. Yet she saw a couple of new graves over to her right.

She slowly made her way to them. She bent over to look at the words carved in stone. Carved in the gravestone.

**Here lies**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**December 12th 1960- March 1st 2006**

He had never looked like he was 46 years old. Then again the Malfoy family had always been a good-looking family. Plus they were wealthy enough that they could go have their skin professionally cared for as often as they wanted.

**Here lies**

**Nacrissa Malfoy**

**July 30th 1961- March 1st 2006**

Hermione was starting to get nervous about being here. She shouldn't be here. She didn't know why she shouldn't but she just had a feeling that she shouldn't. She started walking backwards towards the gate being very silent as if the deceased Malfoys would waken from death if she made enough noise. She winced as a twig broke underneath her feet. She felt the gate behind her and started to fiddle with the latch. Yet her hand stopped when she felt another hand on top of hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Okay so why are you reading this do you have no life? Okay well I admit sometimes I read them too, but shhhh... don't tell anyone!**

**A/N: It is a little short and I wanted you guys to vote on something. I am trying to figure out how I want the plot to go so here are the options.**

**A)Hermione and Draco get closer, but not too close**

**B)They get close**

**C)They get closer through a kiss or a bad event**

**Okay so send in your votes please and enjoy the chapter. It is a little short so sorry!**

**Without a Home: Chapter 10**

Hermione stiffened and panic spread across her face as she felt the cold hand over hers. She felt shivers run down her spine at the feeling of the cold flesh on top of hers. Was it an undead Malfoy? She made a fist prepared to punch whoever or whatever was behind her.

Fear in her eyes and a fist raised she swiftly turned around. She was about to punch the person, but stopped herself when she realized who it was. She was rather happy to see that it was just Draco Malfoy instead of an undead Malfoy. No ghosts or people ready to kill her just a living boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Draco…" She gasped clutching her heart in fright, "…it's only you."

"Disappointed?" He asked flashing her a famous Malfoy smirk.

She watched the smirk fade from his face and anger replaced any traces of the smirk on his face.

"What were you doing in here?" He asked.

Hermione could see a storm of anger in his gray eyes. There was lighting in his gaze and icy cold rain in his voice. Hermione did not like this storm she didn't want to be caught in it. It was risky and it could end up in her getting kicked out. Yet she knew if she got angry enough there would be no controlling her temper.

"Well I was just exploring the grounds and you see I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I ended up here," Hermione explained.

"You wandered here? How do you wander into a graveyard without realizing that you are going into a graveyard? Did you just wander in and hit your head on one of the gravestones too?"

"Well you got a problem with me hitting my head on one of those gravestones?"

"No not really maybe it will knock some sense into your head so that you don't wander around and start paying attention"

Hermione could feel blood rushing up to her face. Anger boiling like a volcano inside of her. Hermione was forgetting that she was arguing with Draco a guy who had brought her in from the streets. She was beginning to think that she was arguing with Malfoy her enemy since first year.

"Well nothing could put sense into your thick head"

Draco Malfoy could feel anger pounding inside his head. Like an annoying song that you have heard a million times and every time you hear it you hate it even more. How dare she be so rude to him; without any respect to her obvious superior. She was going to pay for that.

"You are just a stupid squib you will never know anything. Nothing about magic. You will never know what it feels like to accomplish that difficult transfiguration spell. Or be the first to successfully cast a charm correctly. You will never feel the magic rushing through your veins. You are just a misfit and you will always be one"

Hermione suddenly felt very sorry for squibs. She had never really considered what pains they had to go through. Muggles didn't know about magic, but squibs did. They saw it done and they were left out. It was as though everyone else got a piece of candy, but then they didn't get a piece. It was a life of watching others eats a sugary delight and never being able to have a little taste. Even a little taste of that candy was not permitted.

Hermione had always felt lucky to even know about the magic world, but now she could see knowing wasn't enough. Just knowing without experiencing was like Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie. The turkey and everything was there, but not the one thing she looked forward to.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but closed it unable to think of a comeback. She wasn't really a squib. She didn't know what it felt like, but she had an idea. Being away from the magic world for so long she had missed it. Yet she had been unable to come back even if she had wanted to.

"What cat got your tongue? Finally discovered that I am right?"

Hermione felt a powerful surge of anger which was followed by a familiar dizziness.

"Malfoy you…" Hermione began before falling to the ground unconscious.

Anger was replaced with concern inside of Malfoy as he watched the girl fall to the ground. It was déjà vu. Except for there were no killing curses and she didn't look as pathetic. Well still very pathetic and such a sad sight to see. She was so thin her ribs jutting out of her body. Even her face was unnaturally thin with her cheek bones sticking out.

He reached down and scooped her up into his arms. He should have never gotten angry at her. Strong emotions of anger or sadness often drained a person of energy and energy was not something she had.

"I'm so sorry Mia," He whispered knowing that she couldn't hear him.

He just wished that she could be better. She was like a bird with a broken wing. He wanted to see her fly again and he would have to wait. Wait for her to heal. Yet she probably was more emotionally damaged than physically damaged. He could see it in her eyes. Pain.

He took her inside the house. Yet he did not stop when he reached her room he kept on walking. Unaware of the eyes that watched in amusement. Unaware that someone knew there would be feelings between them. That they would one day begin to like each other a lot more than they had in the past. The pair of eyes did not know how far the feelings would take them, but these eyes had a feeling that it would go far.

Yes there was much that they would have to learn about each other. Many fights that they would have to overcome and differences they would have to accept. Many secrets they would have to learn about each other. There would be days filled with emotions. Those emotions might be hate, anger, sadness, happiness, joy, concern, and yes even love. Time could only tell would happen between the rich pureblooded boy and the supposed homeless squib girl. Yes time could only tell.

These eyes would watch everything that would happen. These eyes belonged to someone that was a part of the house. These eyes belonged to someone who might help them become closer in the future. These eyes belonged to Dinky the house elf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Well okay you see I have it on my list for Christmas so I want it for Christmas. That is what all you nice readers can get me.**

**A/N: Okay well C wins, but I don't think I will be doing a kiss. Sorry to disappoint you, but that is just too cliche. I know they have to kiss sometime, but I just want the kiss to be way different from other stories. Any ideas? Well next chapter you will be very very happy.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 11**

Hermione woke up on a bed of green silk. She sat up slowly and stretched. Where was she now? How did she ever get here? Yawning and rubbing her eyes she looked around the room. It was much bigger than her room and it was silver and green. Slytherin colors. I am in a Slytherin's room. The bed was much bigger and had fancier bedding. I must be in Draco's room, but I don't know how I got here.

'_Oh god he didn't do anything to me did he?' _She thought panicking.

She looked under the covers to find that she still had all of her clothes on. Except for her shoes which she noticed were lying neatly by the bed. She didn't really feel any pain or anything. Still what if something had happened?

Hermione told herself to calm down and stop panicking. She could handle the situation calmly and rationally. Okay what was the last thing you remember? C'mon Hermione you can do this. Let's see I went on a walk into the garden. Then I left the garden and wandered into a grave yard. Draco scared me and we started an argument. I wonder what got into him. Was he angry for me being near his deceased family? Does it bother him? Is he grieving for his parents?

There was still the question of how she got here. Did she faint while she was out there? She had felt tired before she had gone to the grave yard. She should have gone back to her room and slept a little. She didn't have as much energy as a normal person and she knew that. She knew that she was underweight. She avoided looking in the mirror because she didn't want to see herself.

She didn't want to see her hollow eyes. She feared that if she looked at them too much she would fall into those empty pools of brown. She would be sucked up into them like a black hole. She would fall forever like a bottomless pit.

She didn't want to see her sunken cheeks. She didn't want to see her ribs poking out. She didn't want to see herself looking so sickly. So gray. Her skin was turning an ashy gray color. She looked dead. Sometimes she felt dead. She was grateful to be here in a place with a roof, beds, and food. Yet she knew it would probably take awhile for her to get back to normal.

She was so thankful to Draco. He had saved her from a slow and painful death. The hunger had sometimes consumed her making her mad. She had eaten things before that weren't meant to be eaten. Yet trash never settled to well with her stomach. She always ended up sick in the morning when she woke up. Sometimes she vomited up whatever she ate, but hunger was a feeling she knew too well. A feeling that she felt a little odd without it.

She just wished that she wasn't so pathetic. She wished that things had never happened the way they happened. Sometimes she wished that she was never born. Wished she had never existed.

Hermione looked down at the sheets to see a pattern of droplets on it. She tilted her head in curiosity and confusion. How did that get there? She didn't remember droplets.

A shaking hand was slowly raised up to her cheek. Her cheek felt very wet against her fingertips. She realized that her cheeks were wet with tears. Her tears.

God she hated herself sometimes. Now she was crying to top everything off. She didn't want to cry. She hated crying she was just so sick of it. Sick and tired of it. She wanted to smile and laugh like she used to. Like she used to.

The thoughts of what used to be only made her cry harder. Hermione tilted her head back and sobbed. Would things ever be better? Would she be back to normal? No. She could have answered that one for herself. She was forgotten by everyone. No one cared for her anymore. She had no friends and no family that remembered her. Did anyone ever notice she was missing? Did anyone notice her absence at all? Was anyone missing being around her? Did anyone have any memories of her?

Was anyone crying for her?

Loud sobs echoed through the room. Her heart was aching with pain. No one even cared to mend it. It was all because no one had been there. No one had been there to comfort her when her world caved in. No one was holding her when happiness shattered like broken glass. When everything broke into a million pieces.

She was covering her eyes and sobbing. She didn't hear anyone enter the room. She felt someone pull her into their arms. She didn't look to see who it was. She didn't smile at the fact that someone cared. She just sobbed her heart out into their shoulder. She didn't care who it was.

It was quite awhile before a voice was heard in Hermione's ears. A gentle voice with so much care; so much compassion. It warmed Hermione's heart a little to hear it.

"Shhhhh Mia just cry it out. Just let it all out," Draco's voice whispered in her ear.

"Wh-why are y.. you here an… and why do you care?" Hermione sobbed.

There was a pause before Draco answered, "Well to be honest Mia. I don't know why I care or why I am here. I just know I am here and that I do care."

It touched her that he was honest about it and didn't try to make up something fake that would cheer her up. He didn't tell her that it was okay and he was sorry for whatever she was crying about. No he told her to let it all out. Which is what she needed. Which she was going to do.

Hermione sniffled and wiped away her tears and tried to control her crying so she could talk, but she wasn't doing too well at stopping the tears from falling.

"It's it… It's just. You see (sniffle) I didn't… didn't always li… live on the streets. I used to have a home and so much more, but it all changed in a moment it all ch… changed," She began.

She pulled herself out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked sadly down at the floor. She studied it the wood and the natural designs in the wood. She looked at it as she remembered what had happened that day and later that night. She looked at the floor as she told the story. Told him her story the story about "it".


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot line. sobs I am so poor all I own is this plot line nothing else.**

**A/N: You will be very very happy with this chapter and I am sorry it took me so long to post it. I wrote it and I wasn't satisfied so I had to rewrite. Now does anyone have any ideas of how Hermione and Draco can get closer.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 12**

_A seventeen year-old Hermione woke up to any empty house just like any other summer day. Just like any other normal day her parents had left for work and Hermione had slept in a little. She glanced at her alarm clock 8:14. Well perhaps she hadn't slept in that long. Her parents had only left 44 minutes ago. She crawled out of bed and climbed over to her white door. She opened the door and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. The floorboards creaking under her feet as she made her way over to the stairs._

_She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and headed for the living room. Inhaling the strong smell of coffee all the way. She loved the smell of coffee. It smelled even better than it tasted. _

_She laid her coffee cup on a coaster as she sunk into the couch. As she made herself comfortable she searched around for the T.V. controller and finding it she turned on the T.V._

_She changed the channel to the news and began to sip her coffee slowly. They were talking about some new discovery on Mars which was interrupted for some breaking news. Which irritated Hermione as she was interested in this discovery on Mars._

"_We would like to interrupt this program for some breaking news," They said._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did they have to interrupt now of all times? I mean the report about Mars looked really interesting and Hermione did not want to miss out on anything educational. _

"_Several people were found dead in a dentist clinic downtown..."_

_That got Hermione's attention. She looked up to see that on the screen was her parent's dentist office. Well she was looking down on the clinic. They must be filming from helicopters her mind told her._

_Who died? Who died? C'mon tell me who died. She silently told her T.V. as if it could hear her thoughts._

"_Strangely the owners of the clinic, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are yet to be found. Only their patients' and receptionists' bodies were found. Which we have yet to identify those who were dead. No evidence has been discovered so far to the whereabouts of Mr. and Mrs. Granger or to who killed the people found inside. If you have any information about…" _

_Hermione did not hear the rest as she was lost in her thoughts. Missing? Dead? Killed? Bodies found? Hermione's mind had yet to make complete thoughts._

_Her parents were missing and people were found dead at their clinic. What was going on? Were her parents okay? She looked at a clock 8:29 they should have arrived at the clinic a long time ago. Perhaps they got stuck in a traffic jam. She could try calling their cell phones! Yes that is what she should do._

_She lifted her body up from the couch and made her way over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the number._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello you have reached…"_

_Hermione hung up. Okay she shouldn't panic just because her Mom didn't answer didn't mean her dad wouldn't. She dialed his number and prayed that she would get an answer._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

"_Hello Granger," She heard a voice whisper followed by heavy breathing._

"_Da-Dad?" She asked in a scared voice. _

_That had not sounded like her Dad at all not one bit. Who was that? Who had her Dad's cell phone._

"_Granger your precious mudblood Daddy is outside your door," The voice whispered again with more heavy breathing._

"_What did you do to my parents?" She screamed into the receiver. _

_Heavy breathing._

"_Who are you?" She asked a little more quiet though, but in a panicked voice._

_Heavy breathing and then a dial tone. They hung up on her. _

_She slowly moved the phone away from her ear. She hung up and looked at the door. The very same door that she had came in through from her first day at kindergarten. The very same door that she had walked in through numerous times with her arms loaded down with bags of groceries. The very same door that she had walked in lugging a suitcase behind her coming home from all of their family vacations. The very same door she had walked in and out of so many times during her life. The door she had walked through with laughter in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_She slowly walked to it. It looked so much further away then it normally did. It seemed to get further away with every step she took. With every step she took the lump in her throat grew bigger. The knot of dread in her stomach grew tighter. The panic in her eyes grew stronger. Her heart beat faster._

_It was like time was slowing down. It took hours to get to that door. Yet when she had finally reached the doorknob she wished it had taken longer. She didn't want to open the door. She didn't want to see what lay behind it. Slowly she opened the door squeezing her eyes shut as the door swung open._

_Slowly she opened her eyes to the sight below her. A scream emitted from her lips as she saw her parents on the door step. Both dead. Both gone from Hermione's world._

_Their faces slashed and cut. Crimson blood oozing from their heads. Their mouths open in pain and both had one eye that was slashed; the other wide open in fear. Stabbed deeply into their necks was a dagger. Cuts and slashes all over their arms and their upper body. Their arms and legs broken into positions that would be impossible if the bone was unbroken. They looked sick and she could feel bile rising in her throat at the sight of her parent's bodies mangled and broken._

_In her mother's hand she saw a letter. In her father's hand she saw his cell phone she picked up both. She turned on the cell phone to see a picture of a snake going through a skull's mouth. So that was who did this. The death eaters. The dark mark seemed to laugh at her as she stared at it. Then she opened the letter written in crimson ink… no it was her parent's blood._

_Mud blood,_

_Do you love your parents' makeover? Don't worry they won't be the last to get a make over. Be careful mud blood and watch your back. Don't tell anyone of this and never go back to the magic world. Run or you may be next._

_She dropped the letter in shock and heard a sound from behind her. She froze as she heard the sound of heavy breathing behind her. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. She jumped over her parents bodies and ran. Ran for her life and ran for the one thing she needed: safety. She ran from her home and ran from the world of magic. She ran leaving her wand, her books, her clothes, and Crookshanks behind. _

_She didn't look back knowing what would be above the house. Knowing the dark mark would be above the house just like in every muggle killing. Just like in every killing._

_All was silent except for the sound of her feet smacking against the ground. All she could feel were pain and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Occasionally a sob was emitted from her lips. Thoughts filled her mind. Whys and what ifs. Memories of them and thoughts of them. _

_Why couldn't she have died? She entered the wizarding world and they never did. She deserved to die for getting them into this. They never deserved to die. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I sollemenly swear that I am up to no good... as I will steal it! Well perhaps not...**

**A/N: I still need ideas to make them closer! C'mon people I want to make them closer before Draco finds out that Mia is Hermione and I already know how that is going to happen, but I need your help! Give me ideas for ways for them to get closer.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 13**

"Mia… I didn't know," Draco said as he didn't really know what else to say.

Hermione had just finished her story. Well her 'edited' story. She wasn't about to tell him that she was Hermione Granger and that her parents had owned a dentist clinic. So she had told him a story that was similar to the truth. After all she had to pretend to be Mia the homeless squib.

"It is okay. You were never expected to know that," She replied.

He reached his hand up and with his thumb he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. His thumb lightly caressing his face wiping away every tear she shed. She smiled slightly at this. To know that he may not care that much, but he did care a little. That someone cared for her. Even if it was the slightest amount of caring someone still did. They didn't know her real name or even a lot about her, but they did care and that was all that mattered to Hermione right now.

He wished that he could take away her pain. No one deserved pain and he knew it. He had lived a life full of pain. Being told what to do and having to be his father's perfect son. He still didn't really like muggleborns, but well he hadn't really decided what to think of them. I mean he was choosing between what he had always known in his head and his heart and what his head and his heart were telling him. He just didn't know anymore.

He didn't understand much anymore. His decisions and opinions were changing fast. He really didn't know much about what he believed in or what his dreams were. He really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He wished he had as many goals, dreams, and wishes as the average person, but he really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to have something to focus his life and his opinions on. He wanted a life.

Now no one was telling him what to do. He had to decide things for himself. He had to decide what he liked and what he didn't. He had to choose what he thought was right and what wasn't.

He could tell Mia wasn't all that different from him. Both had lives of pain. Both had lost their parents. Both were unsure of what their future would be or where they wanted to go in their lives.

Life is made up of many different roads and paths you can take, but they all eventually lead you to a similar point. Death. The difference is how you die. Depending on what paths you take may cause a certain type of death. Yet Draco and Hermione were both not planning what paths to take. Not planning how their lives should be or would be.

Most would probably think that Draco was not the least bit sad when his parents died. Well it is true in a sense. He did not feel sad for them as his mother had ignored him all of his life and left him to be raised by the house elves. His father told him who to be and had tortured him on numerous occasions. He did kind of love his mother though because she was the closest thing to a parent he had. The house elves were not parents they only took care of them because it was their job. They didn't really care.

Yet he still felt a strange emptiness. An emptiness that would not fill. He hoped that perhaps one day it would go away, but then again it might not. It might never go away and he might be left with it forever.

He felt sorry for her because if anyone had lost someone that loved them and cared for them. They really did not deserve to lose them. For people really did need other people to be happy and Draco knew that. He had been lonely all of his life and he just wished he would be able to know what it felt like to be truly loved.

"Draco what happened to your parents?" Hermione asked immediately regretting asking the question knowing it might anger him.

Draco looked away at her and began to play with an invisible thread on his pants. He was debating about something in his head she could tell. He might actually tell her!

'Should I tell her?' A part of Draco asked.

'_No she will just tell the reporters to earn money,' the other part of him said._

'But she wouldn't be like that. I can tell and besides she isn't going to give up a home like this so easily,' He told himself.

'_Yeah right. You can't trust anyone and you know it,' the other side of him argued back._

'I am going to tell her now shut up,' He thought back with anger.

'_You are such an idiot. You are going to regret this and don't you cry when I tell you I told you so'_

Still looking down and focusing on the ground he opened his mouth. Then Draco began to tell a story that he didn't tell the reporters or anyone else.

"Father had come home drunk one night. Very drunk and he went crazy when my mother told him not to drink anymore that night. He had gotten up from his chair and walked over to her. His eyes filled with anger and he slapped her. She gasped and clutched his cheek. He asked her if it had hurt and he began to slap her harder. Then he had grabbed a knife from hi… his pocket an… and h… he…" Draco took a shaky breath.

Hermione put a hand on his back. She knew he wouldn't cry and she knew he wouldn't let that much emotion out. He hid his emotions and there was no way she would see past his wall. No one ever did.

Draco swallowed his shaky breaths, his nervousness, and his want to cry all in one gulp. He used an emotionless voice to finish his story. Pretending he did not care. Pretending that it did not matter, but he knew and she knew that it was all just a lie. His life was a lie that he lived everyday of his life.

"He stabbed her to death and then drank himself to death. I saw him consume bottle after bottle of alcohol…" He paused a glazy look going over his eyes as though he was in deep thought.

He didn't tell her the details. The horrible stench of blood and alcohol in the air that was sickening in its own way. The memories of his mother getting paler and paler were almost too much to bear. He had been too much of a coward to stop his father. He wished that he hadn't been a coward. He could have saved his mother's life. It was his fault she died and he just should have been there to protect her.

He had just watched in the shadows as his father drank and his mother died. Biggest mistake of his life was being a coward at that moment. Why couldn't he just change it all? Fix that one major mistake in his life. He wanted to take it back.

He should have died not her. He should have died for being the bloody coward that he was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I will give you an autograph. People walk away disappointment in their faces What? So I am not J.K.R… But don't you still want my autograph?**

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update, but here is a much longer chapter than I normally write. This one is about 2,000 words and I always write around 1,250. So this is a little bit longer. Anyways this chapter is a little boring, but the next one will be better.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 14**

A few hours later, Hermione and Draco found themselves at a muggle shopping center.

"I didn't think that you would want to come here," Hermione said knowing Draco hated anything muggle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She raised one eyebrow and looked up at him before realizing that Mia did not know that he hated muggles. She might guess that he would, but Mia was not positive. God it was so hard to be two different people. Just to act like someone else all the time and make sure that you let nothing slip. If she did let something slip she might end up on the streets yet again.

"Well… err… I just figured that you probably didn't like muggles", Hermione explained hoping that he would believe that she didn't really know that he was a muggle-hater.

"Well yes I don't like muggles, but that doesn't mean I cannot like their clothes. I mean wizard robes are so much heavier and sometimes you just want to wear something different," He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

She was rather surprised that Draco Malfoy hater of all muggles liked to wear muggle clothing. It just wasn't something she would have guessed. She thought that he would immediately wrinkle his nose up at anything muggle.

"Well come along we can't just stand here all day. You need new clothes desperately. Oh and we need to avoid talking about the magic world as we are in a muggle place," he reminded her.

Hermione followed Draco still lost in her thoughts as they walked into a store. Yet she was immediately knocked back to earth as clothes rained down on her.

"Wha-" Hermione began to say before she saw that it was Draco causing the storm of clothes.

Draco was going from rack to rack and grabbing clothes. He didn't really stop and look at them he just threw them on her. Hermione was beginning to sway with the weight of the clothes on her when he finally stopped throwing clothes on her.

"Okay why don't you go try those on?" He said pointing to the dressing room.

Hermione couldn't see which way he was pointing from the mountain of clothes in her arms. So she started stumbling in the direction she thought he was pointing.

Draco watched as she stumbled like a drunk in the opposite direction of where he was pointing.

"No, no Mia the other way," He raised his arm again to point towards the dressing room.

Hermione turned around and stumbled right into a clothes rack. Her head hit the metal pole from which all the clothes' hangers hung from. She fell backwards her head smacking against the floor. Her arms loosened on the clothes, which caused them to go flying in different directions. Soon clothes were falling down all over the place.

Hermione lifted herself up from the ground with a groan. She rubbed her head were she had hit it and when she removed her hand she saw blood on her fingers. With her fingers she felt a huge gash on her head where she had hit the clothing rack.

"Ew that looks bad," Draco said pointing to her head.

She looked over at Draco who happened to have a pink skirt on his head. The skirt was upside down and looked like a little pink chef's hat. He was looking around at the mess of clothing she had made and he apparently didn't even realize that he had a skirt on his head. Hermione started to laugh at Draco with the skirt on his head. Draco looked at her curiously to see what she was laughing at only to see that she was laughing at him.

"What?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

Hermione watched as that eyebrow disappeared behind the pink fabric of the skirt and started to laugh harder.

"Ha ha you… your head ha ha"

Draco slowly raised his hand up to his head and he pulled the skirt off of his head. He looked at the skirt as a blush spread across his cheeks. Hermione only could laugh as she watched him turn redder and redder.

Hermione stopped laughing as she saw someone come up behind Draco that apparently worked at the store.

"Excuse me what happened here?" She asked surveying the mess of clothes on the floor and the skirt in Draco's hand.

Draco turned around to face the store clerk and he looked around before answering her.

"Oh you see I was just trying on skirts," Draco said so casually that Hermione began to laugh again.

"Don't you just think that this would just look fabulous on me?" Draco asked holding the pink skirt up to his waist.

Hermione started clutching her stomach as tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Out," the clerk pointed to the door.

"Fine," Draco said grabbing Hermione off the floor, "You know just because the skirt looked sexier on me than it would you doesn't mean you need to kick us out."

Draco and Hermione exited the store clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"…That… was great," Hermione gasped trying to breathe.

"Yeah," Draco agreed as he still laughed.

"Can we go find something for my head?" Hermione asked her laughter ceasing.

They walked together in silence leaving time for Hermione to think. She really did enjoy living with Draco. It was so nice that he wasn't being mean to her and treated her like a real person. He didn't call her mud blood anymore which was unbelievably nice.

In a way Mia and Hermione were the same person. They were similar in many ways. Hermione just knew Draco as a bastard who hated muggles and Hermione herself. Mia knew Draco as… well she didn't know him that well. He was a boy who had been through a lot and maybe was bad, but had a good side to him.

A good side? What was Mia doing to her? Draco Malfoy with a good side? The name "Draco" and the word "good" were never even used in the same sentence. Sure he took her in from the streets and that was good, but would he do it again? Would he take in another person if they were in the same situation she had been in? Perhaps he did have a good side to him. Perhaps.

If Hermione from a couple years back knew what she was thinking right now. That Hermione probably would have hung herself. She was so far away from the girl she used to be.

Still she enjoyed Draco's company. She had lived a lonely life on the streets and with him things were beginning to turn around. She still was depressed, but she wasn't feeling as bad as she had felt on the streets. She was becoming a much happier person and she knew that was because of Draco.

"Come on Mia," Draco said grabbing her arm.

He pulled her over to a customer information station inside of the mall. He asked them where he might find a first aid kit. They handed him the white metal box over the counter and he turned around to Hermione and started working on the wound on her head.

She shivered at his touch and looked into his gray eyes. She found them comforting somehow and forgot her pain as she looked into those silver orbs.

"There," he whispered, but she was still staring into his eyes and he found himself unable to look away from her eyes.

Hermione realized that he was done and she stepped back a light blush covering her cheeks. She muttered an apology and looked around for an interesting store to go into. Finding one she started walking towards it with Draco following her from behind.

They walked into the store in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Both were wondering what had happened. They had never stood so close to each other and it made them feel things that they did not want to admit to themselves that they were feeling.

They bought everything it seemed to Hermione: casual clothing, formal clothing, evening dresses, sun dresses, cocktail dresses, pajamas, and even though she was embarrassed about it they bought lingerie for her.

After all the purchases Hermione thought they were done, but Draco was leading her to another store. She groaned in protest. She was tired and she had been shopping for hours. What else could she need? They were both already weighted down with shopping bags.

"Draco what else could we possibly need?" She asked.

"Just one more store, Mia okay?"

She stopped when she saw the store they were about to enter it was full of swimwear. Why did she need swimwear?

"Why are we going in here?" She asked.

"So that we can go to the beach later," he explained to her casually while leading her over to the bikinis.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but she remembered that she wasn't Hermione and that she was Mia. Plus she might as well try something new. She had already bought zillions of clothes that Hermione wouldn't wear.

Draco started searching through the bikinis and Hermione just stood behind him watching. She was so tired that she didn't even really care what he picked out. Right now she didn't care if he dressed her up like a Barbie doll. She just wanted to sleep. She started to close her eyes and watched the world get more and more blurry till it was gone. Hidden from her behind her eyelids.

"Here you go this will work," Draco said thrusting a bikini at her.

She woke up to look at the bikini. It was black and silver with a string top and a flounce skirt for the bottoms. After she had looked at it for a minute Draco grabbed it and ran off to pay for it.

She went over to the exit and waited for him and as he walked over to her he handed over a potion bottle that she recognized a pepper-up potion.

"It is a pepper-up potion and it will give you more energy," He explained to her.

She already knew what it was, but she knew to act like she didn't know what it was as Mia wouldn't know what it was.

She gulped down the red sticky substance and tried not to spit it back out into the bottle. Why did all potions have to taste so horrid? She felt energy run through her veins as she consumed the bottle drinking it all down to the last drop.

As she lowered the bottle she saw two people she knew very well. Both were arguing about something. One was about 6'1 and had messy jet-black hair, green eyes, a pair of glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The other was about 6'2 ½, had red hair, and lots of freckles.

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of quarters as she saw that it was two of her old best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. She couldn't let them see her. If they did they would probably recognize her and then Draco would recognize her. Oh it would be so horrible. Hermione started to panic. What was she going to do?

They had stopped arguing and were about to turn around. If they turned around they would see her. Hermione cringed and prepared for the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner…. How does the rest of the song go? Well anyways I don't own it.**

**A/N: Well this chapter is a little 'interesting' towards the end. Also if any of you have noticed my profile is rather boring and I want you guys to tell me what to put on it. Just anything and then when I get around to it I will work on my profile.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 15**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly had stopped arguing and were about to turn around. If they turned around they would see her. Hermione cringed and prepared for the worst.

She had to do something. She couldn't just stand here and wait for them to see her and realize who she was. One good look at her and they might recognize her. Then life would really be a living hell. With Draco knowing and she just couldn't let him find out who she really was.

"Uh…" Hermione began trying to figure out a way to get away, "I left something in the store I will be right back."

Hermione pivoted on her foot and ran in the store. Her heart racing in her chest and panic in her eyes. She hoped that Draco would believe her excuse because it was the first one she thought up. With her mind going into frenzy she couldn't have thought up anything better.

She dove behind the nearest clothing rack to hide in case they came into the store. She moved the clothes that were hanging so that no one would see her. She groaned though to see that she was in the men's section of the store. If they came in and were searching through the clothes they might just find her.

All that Harry or Ron would have to do was be flipping through the swimwear to look for something that they liked. Then if the moved all the hangers it would reveal her hiding behind all of these clothes.

Hermione might just be doomed.

Meanwhile a very confused Draco looked at the spot where she had stood only a matter of seconds ago. He knew she couldn't have left anything in the store. They had all of their shopping bags and it wasn't like she had a purse. So what could she have left in the store? Yet she seemed panicked somehow. Like that was the first excuse that she could think of and she was just trying to get away.

Why would she want to get away though? Had she seen something? She must of he had watched her drink the potion and then look in front of her with very wide, frightened eyes. He looked up to see what she might have been looking at and saw two very familiar people.

"Pothead and Weasel," he muttered under his breath.

He just hated them with a passion. The way they acted and everything. They acted as though the very world revolved around them. They had strutted around Hogwarts as though they owned the place. Why did everyone think Harry was so special anyways? So he had been able to live when he was a baby. That didn't mean he was still that amazing. He definitely should not be famous. I mean it wasn't like he came from a rich pureblooded family like Draco. No everyone should be admiring him and not Harry Potter.

Well people already did admire him. It just was that all of Harry's admirers should forget about Harry and admire him, Draco Malfoy, instead. Would people admire him if he had a lightning bolt scar on his face? Why did they all like his scarred face anyways? Everyone should know that Draco Malfoy had a perfect face.

Draco saw that Scar-face and Weasel were walking towards the swimwear store that he was standing in front of. So Draco promptly turned around and walked into the store to start looking for Mia.

Was that the reason she had run into the store, because of Potter and Weasel? She had to know them, as even squibs knew them. Yet even though he didn't like it he had to admit most girls would have ran up to them. To flirt and giggle like crazy.

So why would Mia act like she was scared of them? It was absurd and completely not normal. Maybe she felt ugly and didn't want them to see her, but they probably wouldn't even see her again. He rolled his eyes. Girls were so weird.

Unless she knew them and she had a crush on one of them or worse both of them. He felt a surge of jealously run though his veins. He started to walk towards the women's section of the store, as that is where he thought she would be. Little did he know that she was currently crouched on the floor behind a large section of a different variety of swimwear for men and she was praying that no one would find her there.

He searched around the women's section for awhile till he knew that she could not be anywhere over there so he headed for the women's fitting rooms. He was about to walk in when some woman that worked at the store stopped him. He held in a groan as he saw her.

'_He had already been in enough trouble today with clothing store workers,' _he thought with a smile as an image of the pink skirt flashed across his mind.

"Excuse me sir, this is the women's fitting rooms. The men's fitting rooms is over in that direction," she said pointing towards the men's section.

"Yes I realize that this is the women's fitting rooms now if you will just excuse me," he said taking a few more steps in to the fitting rooms before she stopped him.

"Sir, you cannot go in there. Men are not allowed into the woman's fitting rooms in this store," She explained.

"Well I need to see if my friend is in there," He replied.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you in there. Now would you like me to ask your friend to come out for you?" she asked.

"Fine," He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to go in.

"What is the name of your friend?" she asked.

"Mia," he replied.

"And who are you? So that I may tell her your name so she knows who is waiting outside the fitting rooms?"

"Draco"

The woman nodded and walked in. She came out a few minutes later and told him that Mia would be out in a second. She told him not to even try to go in there, as she would be watching.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione heard the two very familiar voices chatting near her hiding place. She could hear their voices coming closer and closer. What was she going to do?

She heard footsteps and she looked to her left and to her right. There were not enough clothes to hide behind. She was stuck where she was, because a lot of people must have been buying swimwear.

She saw Ron's hands flipping through the swimwear and she knocked all of the clothes off of the rack to her left. Then as she expected Ron bent down to pick up the fallen clothing to hang it all back up and as he was picking it up she crawled over to her right. She moved some of the clothes that were hanging and peeked to see Harry looking at swimwear on a different rack. She ran out and ran straight out of the store and stopped by the glass windows to catch her breath.

She looked around to see no Draco. Where had Draco gone?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco Malfoy heard footsteps coming out of the fitting rooms and sighed in relief. Finally Mia was coming out, but he heard a voice that didn't belong to Mia at all.

"Diane couldn't you have more patience while I try on bikinis? Oh the lady who works here called you Draco for some reason, but I knew it must be you and…" She stopped as she saw Draco standing outside the dressing room.

What Draco saw was not Mia at all and it did not look a thing like Mia. Well perhaps it was Mia just not the Mia he knew. This Mia was dressed is a sleazy leather dress with fish net tights and big blonde hair.

She looked Draco up and down. She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him before saying, "Oh so you are not Diane."

"No," he replied still in a bit of shock.

She looked to the left and to the right before leaning in as if she was about to tell him a big secret. She flashed him a seductive smile before ever so slowly running her tongue across her teeth.

"You know I don't normally do this, but you are so hot that I think I will. I could sneak you into the fitting rooms for a little fun. Otherwise you will have to wait till tonight. By the way my services do come with a price," She held her hand out expecting money.

Draco stared at the prostitute with her open hand. It took him a moment for his mind to process what she had said. This is not the way he expected today to go.

"Well…", Draco began as he looked up at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish that I owned Draco.**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! Anyways I don't know when I will get to post again, but I love writing this story and I just wish that I could well write more often. Anyways I will try my best and here is the next chapter.**

**Without a Home: Chapter 16**

"Well," Draco began as he looked at the prostitute in front of him.

There were times where he might have put money into her open hand. Yet this was not one of those times all he wanted to do was find Mia. He couldn't help to notice how she slowly and 'accidentally' rubbed her hand across her breast and what big breasts she had.

He didn't need a prostitute and he didn't pay anyone for those kinds of services. Most witches would get down on their knees and beg for him. Well this prostitute wasn't a witch otherwise she wouldn't have asked for money.

"C'mon sexy you know it will be fun," She whispered seductively in his ear.

He cringed as he felt her pink tongue lick up and down his ear.

"I am sorry, but you weren't the Mia I was looking for and…" He told her before she cut him off.

"Oh you don't have to make up excuses I know that you men just need my services," She whispered before backing away from his ear.

He rolled his eyes and wondered why the slut couldn't just go find someone else that needed her 'services'. There had to be some desperate man who needed to get laid by the whore.

"C'mon boy I know you want it," She raised her eyebrows seductively.

"Look I don't need your services now step away from me," Draco gave her a dirty look before walking off to continue his search for Mia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione after searching for Draco outside the store decided to go back in the store. Perhaps he was looking for her in there. She stood in the store entrance and looked both left and right. Finally deciding he would probably be in the women's section looking for her.

"Or trying on skirts," she giggled to herself.

She looked through the clothing before spotting him over by the dressing rooms. There was another person on the other side of him, but Hermione couldn't see who it was. She slowly crept closer to see whom he was talking to.

As she got closer she saw that it was a woman in a sleazy outfit. She saw the woman's hand playing with the hem of her tight leather dress. Raising it higher and revealing more of the fish. The dress was already went down only 6 inches past the waist and she was raising it higher. Half of her double D breasts were hanging out of the top. She had trashy blonde hair and was saying something to Draco that Hermione was straining to hear.

"…. I think I will… I could sneak you in…. For a little fun…. My services do come with…," was all Hermione could hear.

Slut! Hermione watched as she held her hand the other hand brushing against her breasts. Draco was higher the prostitute to… to do it! Hermione felt a surge of jealousy as she saw the prostitute lick Draco's ear.

Hermione stormed out of the store tears of anger were hot on her face. He was supposed to be shopping with her not paying whores! Well technically they had been done shopping, but still. She had no transportation to get out of this mall and what was she supposed to do while he was screwing her? Walk back to the Malfoy Manor? She didn't even know where it was and she couldn't apparate since she was supposed to be a squib. Stupid lies! Keeping her from doing what she wanted.

Hermione couldn't help, but think of the quote "Oh what a tangled web we weave" at a time like this. She had to pretend to be someone else and she hated it.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" She muttered as she stomped through the mall like a pouting child.

She leaned up against a wall and started banging her head against it, as the swift tears slid down. She wanted to be like tears they rolled down your cheek so easily. Why couldn't she roll through everyday like they rolled down her face? Why couldn't her life be easy like it was easy for tears to fall?

She slid slowly down the wall and saw the few strange looks from people as they passed the spot where she was sitting up against a wall in the middle of the mall.

"Why did he have to screw some girl today? Why couldn't have screwed her another day when I would have never noticed?" she sobbed.

She hear footsteps come up behind her and she started to try and dry her eyes but she was losing the battle, as she couldn't stop the tears that were storming down her cheeks.

"Mia is that you?" she heard Draco's voice whisper as he kneeled down.

"Well that was quick," she sniffled.

"What was quick and why are you crying?" He asked confusion in his voice.

"I am not crying and you fucking that girl… yeah it was quick," she wiped at her eyes.

"Mia I didn't fuck her… I was looking for you and I sent someone in to see if you were in the dressing rooms and I told them your name was Mia. This prostitute named Mia came out…" he explained truthfully.

"Yeah right," Hermione snorted in disbelief.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back gently into his chest and whispered softly into her ear. Making the hair on her neck raise and her eyes close in some sort of serenity.

"Please believe me Mia that I won't hire a prostitute"

Her eyes fluttered open slightly in the back of her mind wondering how his simple touch could be so gentle and how it could have such an effect on her. She felt like she was floating up to heaven when his fingers softly rubbed back and forth on her shoulders. It wasn't like a massage, as he was not putting any pressure on her shoulders. He was just so soft and gentle.

Her mind was telling her not to believe him, but oh his hands on her shoulders felt so nice and she just couldn't help believing him. When he asked her if she believed him she just nodded.

"Now why don't we go get you cleaned up and then how about we go down to the beach?"

"O… okay"

He took her hand and dragged her over to an area where they could apparate and they apparated away to the Malfoy Manor. To get ready for some time on the beach.


End file.
